Digimon: The Final Digivolve
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is the longneeded rewrite of Episodes 49 and 50! The DigiDestined have to face off against their toughest challenge ever. Can they succeed? Includes Taiora and Daiyako mainly with other couples later on.


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
The Taiora and Daiyako Version of Episode 49 and 50  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: I got sick of everyone pointing out that horrible epilogue so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Yes, yours truly has decided to rewrite both Episode 49 and 50 to honor my favorite couples of Courage and Love, Taiora AND Daiyako. I hope everyone enjoys this MASSIVE rewrite. Be warned, however, this WILL result in a totally different epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Season 2 DigiDestined:  
  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Cody and Armadillomon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
  
Season 1 DigiDestined:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Matt and Gabumon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Joe and Gomamon  
  
  
  
Part 1(Episode 49- "The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined", The Daiyako Version)  
  
Daisuke "Davis" Motimiya and his group of DigiDestined stood before their strongest enemy of all, MaloMyotismon. Unlike his previous form of VenomMyotismon, his body was somewhat cybernetic and his face appeared slightly human. Though the others were frozen in fear because he killed Arukenimon and Mummymon, Davis was not going to give up.  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He released a laser that piled into MaloMyotismon, sending him backwards.  
  
"All right!" Davis shouted as he cheered for his Digimon. "Go, XVeemon!"  
  
"I'll never give up, Davis!" XVeemon shouted as he gave MaloMyotismon a headbutt. MaloMyotismon grabbed XVeemon by the head and threw him backwards. He then glared at the children, malice in his yellow eyes.  
  
"So, you want to play rough, do you?" he growled at them.  
  
"Don't back down for a second, XVeemon!" Davis shouted, his Courage building more and more. His Digimon glowed with blue energy and punched MaloMyotismon in his face.  
  
"It's working." Davis said in astonishment. "It's working! Keep it up, XVeemon!"  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he glowed with blue energy, preparing to release his attack.  
  
"Mental Illusion!" MaloMyotismon shouted as his eyes sent out an eerie white light that engulfed the entire area. All of the children, except for Davis and XVeemon, succumbed to it's power. This attack was unlike any other, since it made it's victims live out their dreams. Davis looked around and saw that his friends were in a trance-like state, their eyes totally devoid of color.  
  
"Oh man." He said to himself. "It looks like their in some kind of dream or something. We've got to wake them up." He then turned to T.K, who Patamon was trying to wake up. He was dreaming about his family coming back together when Patamon came to him.  
  
"Patamon?" T.K said to his friend. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"T.K, we need you." Patamon said. "None of this is real."  
  
"What are you talking about?" T.K said. Suddenly, he snapped out of it, realizing that his friend was right. His eyes regained their focus and he saw Davis standing there.  
  
"Come on," Davis said, "The others need our help." T.K and Patamon tried to wake up Cody and Ken while Davis and XVeemon went to Yolei and Kari. When Davis went to Yolei, Hawkmon told him what had happened.  
  
"I tried but she still won't snap out of it." Hawkmon said. "I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"Let me try." Davis said. As he approached her, Yolei was doing something that the others weren't doing. She was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis." Yolei said between tears. "I thought I knew what love was with Ken and Michael. I didn't think that you would ever feel for me what I feel for you. Please come back to me, Davis. Please... I love you."  
  
At this, Davis was completely confused. Yolei loved him. Davis thought that she did start to respect him but he never thought that it was love. True, he did have feelings for her since he got over his crush on Kari. Still, he thought that she would never be interested because of her previous crush on Ken. Davis knew that he had to wake her up this time. He gently shook Yolei by the shoulders until she snapped out of it.  
  
"It's okay, Yolei." Davis said, still holding her shoulders.  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry for treating you like an idiot so much." Yolei said. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Sure, but right now, let's take care of MaloMyotismon." Davis said. He turned and found that the other children were revived as well. "Go, XVeemon!"  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he released his laser at MaloMyotismon once more. It had no effect.  
  
"This isn't working." T.K said. "We have to try something else."  
  
"I just wish that XVeemon was strong enough to stop this guy." Davis said to himself. Suddenly, both his D-3 and D-Terminal went off with a blue light. The DigiEgg of Courage popped out and became Flamedramon. The DigiEgg of Friendship popped out and became Raidramon. They both stood alongside XVeemon and prepared to fight MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as twin balls of fire shot out from his fists.  
  
"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted as a thunderbolt shot out from the spikes on his back.  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and released a laser in the shape of the letter X. All of the attacks hit MaloMyotismon with a fantastic explosion.  
  
"How did XVeemon split into all his digivolved forms at once?" Ken said. "This makes no sense, even for this place."  
  
"Somehow, Davis's unwillingness to give up must have made it possible." Cody said.  
  
"Then let's give it a shot." T.K said as he pulled out his D-3. "You ready, Patamon?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Patamon said to his friend.  
  
"I don't want the powers of darkness to hurt my friends." T.K said as he held the device close to his heart. It glowed with a yellow light.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon! Angemon, digivolve to... MagnaAngemon! Patamon, Armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying Hope!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted as a beam of energy was released from his fist.  
  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted as several stars were released from his wings.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon shouted as a vortex of energy was created behind him. All of the attacks came out of the vortex and slammed into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Are you ready, Hawkmon!" Yolei said as she grabbed her D-3.  
  
"My pleasure." Hawkmon said to his friend.  
  
"We can't let this creep destroy the world." Yolei said as she held the device close to her heart. It glowed with a red light.  
  
"Hawkmon, Armor digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of Sincerity! Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon! Hawkmon, Armor digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of Love!"  
  
"Double Stars!" Shurimon shouted as he flung the massive star from his back at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as he spun around and created a whirlwind of energy.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted as he rammed into MaloMyotismon with the horns on his head.  
  
"Ready to join the party, Armadillomon?" Cody asked as he puled out his D-3.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Armadillomon said to his friend.  
  
"MaloMyotismon has to be stopped so no more Digimon will be hurt." Cody said as he held the device close to him. It glowed with a white light.  
  
"Armadillomon, Armor digivolve to... Submarimon, the Reliable guardian of the seas! Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon! Armadillomon, Armor digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted as he launched his drills at MaloMyotismon like missiles.  
  
"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon shouted as he launched two torpedoes made of air at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted as he slammed his tail into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kari said to Gatomon as she pulled out her D-3.  
  
"Let's turn this guy into catnip!" Gatomon said with enthusiasm.  
  
"The future of both worlds depend on us. MaloMyotismon must be stopped." Kari said as she held her device to her heart. It glowed with a pink light.  
  
"Gatomon, Armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of Light! Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon as a pink light came from her body. A stone tablet shot out and hit MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she created an energy arrow from her hands. It flew out and slammed into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Let's give them a hand, Wormmon." Ken said as he held his digivice.  
  
"I'm ready." Wormmon said. "Let's hit it!"  
  
"The powers of darkness will never corrupt our world again." Ken said as he held his device to his heart. It glowed with a black light.  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he slammed his stinger into MaloMyotismon. The cybernetic Digimon still glared at the children with hatred.  
  
"So, you've tapped into this dimension's power." MaloMyotismon said to the children. "I obviously underestimated you children. But you still won't defeat me. Your pathetic Digimon's powers are no match for mine. Crimson Mist!" Suddenly, twin red lasers shot out of his shoulder pads straight for the children. Just before it hit them, a miraculous event happened.  
  
"XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he grabbed his side guns and fired them at MaloMyotismon, destroying the attack and forcing the Mega Digimon onto his knees.  
  
"Go get him, Paildramon!" Davis shouted to his Ultimate Digimon. The others stood totally confused.  
  
"This is amazing." Ken said. "XVeemon digivolved to Ultimate on his own."  
  
"I can feel Davis's Courage coming through." Yolei said as she smiled. "It must have given XVeemon the energy to digivolve. I have to admit it, I was wrong about him. He's the bravest guy I know." Suddenly, her D-3 went off with a red light.  
  
"Aquilamon, digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Static Force!" Sylphimon shouted as he whirled around and created a ball of energy in his hands. He released it at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Let's go, Ankylomon!" Cody shouted to his Digimon. His D-3 went off with a white light.  
  
"Ankylomon, digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon shouted as several cutting disks were released at MaloMyotismon, slashing his armor.  
  
"Let's see what yours is, Stingmon!" Ken shouted to his Digimon. His D-3 went off with a black light.  
  
"Stingmon, digivolve to... DinoBeemon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: DinoBeemon is an Ultimate Digimon whose "Irritant Buzz" attack will leave his enemies' ears ringing.  
  
"Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon shouted as he released several arc-shaped lasers from his wings. They slammed into MaloMyotismon. Davis stepped beside his friend with a now-evident fire in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"He's on the ropes!" Davis shouted to Paildramon. "Finish him off!"  
  
"Paildramon, mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon, Mode change to... Fighter Mode!"  
  
"It's over, MaloMyotismon!" Ken said as he stood beside Davis.  
  
"DinoBeemon, mega digivolve to... GranKuwagamon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: GranKuwagamon is a Mega Digimon that is also the king of the insect world. His "Giga Scissor Claw" will cleave MaloMyotismon in half!  
  
"Take a look around you, MaloMyotismon." Davis said confidently. "All of the Digimon here want to break every bone in your body and I don't think you can take them all. Why don't you just surrender?"  
  
"Amazing." Cody said. "This totally defies the laws of science. Somehow, Davis's Courage must have given all of our Digimon the energy to digivolve and made Stingmon reach Ultimate and Mega on his own."  
  
"I have to say it." Yolei said. "Davis really rules! I never would have thought that he would be standing between me and total oblivion."  
  
"I must admit, child, you impress me with your tenacity." MaloMyotismon said as he stood up.  
  
"Wait until you see my bullheadedness." Davis said, his confidence not wavering.  
  
"How is it that you escaped the power of my 'Mental Illusion' attack? You must have some insecurities and doubts about yourself."  
  
"What do I have to worry about? I've got my family's faith in me, friends who love me..." At this comment Yolei blushed somewhat, "... and my Digimon's strength to help me. I'm pretty much feeling good about myself."  
  
"Impossible." MaloMyotismon said. "No child in the world doesn't have something that they worry about."  
  
"You just met one, big and ugly. Congratulations." Davis said, his Courage causing him to glow with a blue energy. "All right, Imperialdramon, let him have it!"  
  
"Positron Laser!" Both Imperialdramon shouted as they fired a blast of positive energy from their cannons.  
  
"Give him some help, GranKuwagamon!" Ken shouted to his Digimon.  
  
"Giga Scissor Claw!" GranKuwagamon shouted as he slammed his pincers together, creating a giant shockwave of energy. Both attacks slammed MaloMyotismon straight through the wall of the dimension. The children looked in amazement at the damage. The attacks sent him straight into the Digital World! As the children ran through the hole that was created, they found that their Digimon's other digivolved forms have disappeared. The only ones left were Imperialdramon's Fighter Mode, GranKuwagamon, Sylphimon, Shakkoumon, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon.  
  
"The Digimon are back to normal, if you can call this normal." T.K observed. "And we're back in the Digital World."  
  
"Oh, kiddies?" An evil voice said from nearby. They turned and saw that MaloMyotismon was not only as big as Imperialdramon, but he was totally healed! "Thank you for sending me to the Digital World, where I am most powerful. Now, prepare to bear witness to my power!" He lifted his claw-like hands to the sky and began to draw in large amounts of negative energy. Suddenly, a massive rip in space formed above his head. It led straight to Earth!  
  
"That was his plan the whole time." Ken said. "He wants both worlds!"  
  
"Frankly, I'm a little surprised at how slowly you got this, Ken." MaloMyotismon said as he began to absorb the dark energy around him and expel it through the portal, covering Earth in a blanket of darkness. "What would have made you think that I'd be satisfied with only the Digital World?"  
  
"AHH!" Kari suddenly screamed as she clutched her head in pain. "The darkness... I can feel it! It's coming!"  
  
"Come on, guys!" Imperialdramon said to the other Digimon. "It's now or never!" As the Digimon flew to engage MaloMyotismon, suddenly he released six balls of dark energy from his shoulder pads. They hit the Digimon and forced them to the ground, totally drained of their energy.  
  
"Now, DigiDestined, witness my finest hour!" MaloMyotismon said as his body glowed with a white light. "Power of Darkness!" he shouted as a white light engulfed the area. The children covered their eyes from the light. When they opened them, he was gone.  
  
"Oh man!" Davis said. "He must have gone through the portal! He's somewhere in the real world!"  
  
"Not just anywhere." Ken said as he pointed to the rapidly closing portal. "Look!"  
  
"That's Japan!" Kari said as she stood up, the pain lessening.  
  
"We've got to warn Tai and the others." Davis said as he yanked out his D-Terminal. He began typing out a message as fast as he could, hoping that it would reach it's destination in time. "Tai, I hope you get this," Davis said to himself, "because we need a miracle right now."  
  
  
  
Part 2 (Episode 50- "A Million Points of Light", The Taiora Version)  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and the other older DigiDestined had gathered at the origin of their adventures, the summer camp where it all began. With them was Mimi, who had just flown in from America to help her friends. He had intended to open the only DigiPort left in the world when his D-Terminal went off.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Agumon, his loyal friend, asked him.  
  
"It's a message from Davis." Tai said as he read the D-Terminal. "We've got trouble." Suddenly, a massive explosion of light erupted in front of the children. When it cleared, MaloMyotismon stood before them, leering at them with his yellow eyes.  
  
"Hello, kiddies." MaloMyotismon said to them. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Oh man." Tai said as he reached for his digivice. "Davis wasn't kidding." He pointed his digivice at Agumon, intending for his friend to once again digivolve to Mega. "Agumon, get ready."  
  
"Don't touch that dial!" MaloMyotismon said, his eyes becoming an eerie white. "Mental Illusion!" Suddenly, like Davis's group, everyone except for Tai and Agumon were engulfed in the attack. When both warriors of Courage looked around, they saw everyone in a trance-like state. He then turned around and saw Sora, his best friend as well as his lost love, doing something identical to what Yolei did. She was crying but her amber eyes were empty, lost in the trance.  
  
"Agumon, try to wake the others." Tai said to his Digimon as he went to Sora. He then heard her say something in that trance.  
  
"I should have told him at Christmas. I thought he didn't love me. I'm so sorry, Tai. I never meant to hurt you. Come back to me... please... I love you."  
  
At this, Tai almost cried himself. Here was a girl that he thought was forever beyond his reach and she finally returned his feelings at the last minute. He composed himself and shook her gently by the shoulders, desperate to wake her now. Suddenly, Sora's eyes regained their focus and she saw Tai standing before her. She then held him closely, crying on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Sora." Tai said, trying to reassure her. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm here."  
  
"Oh Tai." Sora said tearfully. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before. I never meant to hurt you. If I knew what I was doing to you all of this time..."  
  
"It's okay, Sora." Tai said, stroking her tears away with his thumbs. Despite that Sora was now beyond his reach, he still felt the need to comfort her when she needed it. Tai then reached for his digivice and pointed it at Agumon, who was unsuccessful at reviving the other children. "Agumon, digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he slammed an orange energy globe into MaloMyotismon, causing the trance to be broken.  
  
"So, you've manage to break my attack." MaloMyotismon growled. "You still won't succeed against me. Crimson Mist!" he shouted as he fired twin red beams of energy from his shoulder pads.  
  
"No! Watch out!" Tai shouted to his Digimon. Fortunately, WarGreymon used his shield to block it.  
  
"I won't let you win!" WarGreymon said as he replaced his shield. "Mega Claw!" he shouted as he slammed his claws into MaloMyotismon's body, throwing him backwards.  
  
"Izzy, we need the other Digimon to help WarGreymon!" Tai shouted to the resident genius.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Tai." Izzy said as he whipped out his laptop. He typed some commands and suddenly, a bright light emerged from his laptop. "All we have to do is hold up our digivices and our Digimon will be called here, fully digivolved and ready to fight."  
  
"Then let's go for it." Matt said as he held up his digivice to the sky, not wasting any time. "I just hope Gabumon has the strength to warp digivolve again."  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"I guess I was right." Matt said with astonishment as MetalGarurumon emerged from the portal.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" he shouted as a massive beam of ice-cold energy emerged from his mouth and slammed into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Let's give him some help." Sora said as she held up her digivice. It glowed brightly with a brilliant red energy.  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
The others stared in amazement as the massive Mega emerged from the portal, ready to fight MaloMyotismon. Her gold feathers shone brightly with positive energy.  
  
"I thought Biyomon couldn't digivolve past Ultimate." Matt said in amazement. "How is this possible?"  
  
"As Biyomon used to say, life's full of surprises." Sora said, also amazed.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Phoenixmon is a Mega Digimon that is created from the powers of Love. Her "Crimson Flame" attack makes her feared by all creations of hatred!  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as she formed a wall of fire from her massive wings, which slammed into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Let's go once more, my friend." Izzy said as he held up his digivice.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted as he came out of the portal. He released a thunderbolt from the horn on his head at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"We can help too." Mimi shouted as she held her digivice up.  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as she flew through the portal, firing her flower petal gun at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Let's show them what being reliable is all about." Joe said as he held up his digivice.  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted as he came out of the portal. He pounded his hammer onto the ground and released a thunderbolt at MaloMyotismon. The demon Digimon glared at the children evilly.  
  
"It seems I underestimated you brats." MaloMyotismon growled. "You're definitely stronger than the last time that I faced you. But you shall still fail against my power."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Tai said with renewed strength. "You ready, Matt?"  
  
"Let's do it one more time!" Matt said as they both held up their digivices to their Digimon, enveloping them in orange and blue energy.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"WarGreymon..."  
  
"...MetalGarurumon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... OMNIMON!"  
  
The DNA Digimon eyed it's opponent carefully. It was not about to let MaloMyotismon win.  
  
"Omnimon, this guy is a lot stronger than Diaboromon." Tai said to the giant Mega. "You might have to use all of your power to stop him."  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as a cannon formed from the MetalGarurumon side. It fired a powerful bolt of energy at MaloMyotismon, throwing him backwards and scarring him terribly. Just then, another portal opened up above the battle. What came out surprised them all.  
  
"It's Davis and the others!" Tai said.  
  
"They made it!" Matt said. Imperialdramon set down nearby and let the DigiDestined and the Dark Spore children out. They were all safe and sound. Also being let out was Oikawa, restored to his old self but severely weakened by MaloMyotismon.  
  
"I see you got my message." Davis said to his predecessor as he and the other children got off.  
  
"You weren't kidding about how powerful this guy is." Tai said. He then turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "You're not going to win, MaloMyotismon, because we won't let you destroy our dreams."  
  
"What is your dream, Tai?" Matt asked his friend.  
  
"That I would become a soccer coach and teach other kids what I know." Tai said. "What's yours, Matt?"  
  
"I want to... become a world-famous songwriter." Matt said to his friend. Suddenly, both of their digivices activated and sent out beams of light, which wrapped around MaloMyotismon.  
  
"What... what is this?" MaloMyotismon growled in frustration as he struggled against the beams of light.  
  
"So that's how we can stop him." Sora said to herself. She then turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone, "it's the faith we have in our dreams that can stop him." She held up her digivice and thought about her dream, to someday become a tennis coach. A beam of light emerged from her digivice and wrapped around MaloMyotismon as well. The others followed suit and soon, twelve beams of light were wrapped around the demon Digimon, stripping him of his powers.  
  
"Guys, I sent an email to all of the DigiDestined around the world to do the same thing." Izzy said as he typed rapidly on his laptop. "It should be enough to break through MaloMyotismon's darkness and stop him permanently." Soon, other beams of light from the DigiDestined around the world, shot through the darkness and wrapped around MaloMyotismon.  
  
"No!" MaloMyotismon said with genuine fear in his voice. "You cannot destroy my destiny! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Omnimon," Imperialdramon said as he stood side by side with the giant Digimon, "we need to combine both of our powers to be rid of this darkness forever."  
  
"I agree." Omnimon said to the ancient dragon Digimon. Imperialdramon's arm gun disappeared and was replaced with a giant cannon that he held in both hands. Omnimon produced a giant sword from the WarGreymon side that was made of all of the positive energy around them.  
  
"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon shouted as he slammed a giant shockwave of positive energy at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted as he slammed his sword through MaloMyotismon, completely destroying the demon Digimon in an explosion of light and energy that engulfed the entire area. When it cleared, the demon Digimon was gone forever. As the children cheered, all of their Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. Just then, a new person stood among them. Izzy instantly recognized who it was.  
  
"It nice to see you again, Gennai." Izzy said to the Digimon caretaker.  
  
"DigiDestined, I came to congratulate you all on a job well done." Gennai said to the children. "I also have a present for Gatomon." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a gold object.  
  
"My tail ring!" Gatomon exclaimed as she received the gift. "Thank you, but where was it?"  
  
"Azulongmon made use of it to keep the balance of both worlds in check." Gennai explained. "With both Black WarGreymon and MaloMyotismon gone, it's purpose has finally been served." He then turned towards Sora. "Sora, I bet you're probably wondering why Biyomon digivolved all the way to her Mega form. I think you know the answer to that question already."  
  
"It's because... I admitted my feelings for Tai." Sora said as the revelation finally hit her. She then turned towards Matt, who had a look of irreverence in his eyes. "Matt, I'm sorry, but I do love Tai."  
  
"Sora, I know." Matt said. "I've always known. I see the way you two act around each other. Besides, it's no secret how you two feel. I just hope you two are happy together."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Tai said as he came over and extended a hand. "No hard feelings?"  
  
"No way, we're still cool." Matt said as they shook hands.  
  
"Everyone, come quick!" Cody cried out. The DigiDestined gathered around and saw that Oikawa had collapsed. Joe quickly examined him. When he turned to the group, he shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't have much time." Joe said sadly. "I'm afraid we're too late."  
  
"It's all right." Oikawa said to them. "When that Digimon possessed me, it used all of my strength to make himself stronger. Despite this, I have no regrets. I finally saw my own dream come true. I got to see the Digimon for the first time since Hyroki and I saw them years ago."  
  
"Please, don't go, Mr. Oikawa." Cody said tearfully. "You just got here."  
  
"If your father were still living, Cody, I know that he would be so proud of you..." Oikawa said with his last breath. Just then, he began to transform into butterflies of light, flying above the crying children. "Goodbye, DigiDestined, and thank you..." With that, he vanished into the sky.  
  
  
  
Part 3 (The epilogue, 2027)  
  
"...Oikawa transformed himself into butterflies of pure energy to finish what Black WarGreymon started, sealing off the world of darkness forever. His sacrifice is one that none of us shall ever forget."  
  
Sora Takenouchi-Kamiya, now age 40, closed the book and set down her pen on the desk, finally finished writing the story of the DigiDestined adventures. Just then, a brown-haired little girl poked her head through the door. She had amber eyes like her mother and was wearing a blue helmet-like hat. She had a Nyaramon, a Christmas present from Kari.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy and Taichi are waiting in the car with Agumon." The little girl said.  
  
"All right, all right, we're coming." Sora said as she got up and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Wait for me, Sora!" Biyomon said as she flew after her partner.  
  
(Sora's POV: It's been twenty-five years since our battle with MaloMyotismon. Everyone knows about Digimon now and accepts them as a part of life. Our Digimon stay with us now on a permanent basis. As you probably guessed by now, I married Tai a few years earlier. We have two children, a girl named Kara and a boy named Taichi. Tai was never very good with names. He became a coach for the Odaiba High School soccer team. I became a tennis coach and took over my mother's flower shop.)  
  
They arrived at Odaiba Memorial Park, where the other adult DigiDestined and their children were gathered.  
  
"Hey, everyone." Sora said cheerfully to everyone. "It's been so long since I've seen all of you."  
  
"Hey Sora." Matt said to them. "I see you have a 'Goggle Boy' in training."  
  
(Matt did become a successful songwriter. After a few years, to everyone's surprise, he married Jun Motimiya! They have two children; a daughter named Sara and a son named Matthew.)  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Sora." Jun said. "You have very nice children."  
  
"Thanks, Jun." Sora said. "You have nice children, too."  
  
"It's great to see everyone after all of this time." Mimi said to them.  
  
"Yes, all of us have changed a great deal." Izzy said.  
  
(Izzy and Mimi got married a year after me and Tai did. He's the president of DigiCorp, a company that makes software about the Digital World. She's a fashion designer and has the best designs on the runway. They have two children; a daughter named Mariah and a son named Isaac.)  
  
"Well, as usual, Tai is never on time." T.K said.  
  
"I resent that." Tai said. "I am a soccer coach, so I have a busy schedule."  
  
"It's the off-season, Tai." Kari said.  
  
(Kari and T.K also got married. They have one child; a son named Thomas. T.K is a reporter of the Odaiba News and Kari is a kindergarten teacher.)  
  
"I hope nobody forgot about us!" Davis said as he jogged up to meet them.  
  
"Don't mind your father." Yolei said to her children. "He's a little hyperactive."  
  
(Davis and Yolei are also married. He's the owner of a very successful noodle cart. Yolei works with Izzy on designing the Digital World software. They have two children; a son named Daniel and a daughter named Mia.)  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Ken said as he ran up to meet the others. "I got tied up at work."  
  
"It's not his fault." Wormmon said.  
  
(Ken works on the police force with his Digimon, Wormmon. They solved a lot of mysteries together. He doesn't have any children.)  
  
"It's okay, Ken." Cody said. "You weren't the only one who was late."  
  
(Cody is a lawyer in Tokyo. He handles wrongful accusation cases. He has a wife named Madeline and a daughter named Samantha.)  
  
"You look dehydrated, Ken." Joe said as he brought him a glass of water. "Here, drink this slowly."  
  
(As for Joe, he became the Digital World's first doctor. He does a great job, except Gomamon keeps thinking the tongue depressors are Popsicle sticks!)  
  
"Okay, everyone, who's ready for some soccer?" Kara said as she held up a soccer ball.  
  
"Me!" Most of the children shouted.  
  
"Great!" Taichi said. "I'm the best when it comes to soccer."  
  
"Then you've never seen me play." Sara said as she set her Yokomon, a Christmas present from Sora, on the ground. "We can go one on one right now if you want."  
  
"My pleasure... what was your name again?"  
  
"Sarah Ishida. What's yours?"  
  
"Taichi Kamiya II, the greatest soccer player of all time."  
  
"There he goes, lying again." Kara said as everyone laughed.  
  
"What is it about those Goggle Boys that attract women?" Matt said as he watched the children playing.  
  
"Is that an insult?" Tai and Davis said, giving Matt a death look. Everyone laughed at the comment. As the children ran off to play soccer, including Taichi and Sara, a group of butterflies made of light flew overhead.  
  
(Though the darkness is not gone, and it never will be totally, the light will continue to fight against it forever. As we have done in the past, so our children must do now. They will become the next generation of DigiDestined and defend both worlds from the forces of evil. They will continue the adventures we have started someday and grow a lifelong bond with their friends and ours, the Digimon.)  
  
  
  
The End... for now?  



End file.
